Mejor cuelgo el cero en el refri
by Poeta Muerto by Melgamonster
Summary: La menor de las hijas del matrimonio Okita debía hacer un cuento que hablara de la convivencia diaria con su familia, ¿logrará transmitirles a sus compañeros la extraña relación de sus padres?


**MEJOR CUELGO EL CERO EN EL REFRI**

−Tiene que ser como en un cuento−. Dijo la pequeña haciendo pucheros

−No hay nada de cuento en esto−. Dijo el niño leyendo la hoja

−¡A que sí!−. Grito la pequeña quitándole la hoja

−¡Ya sé!−. Dijo la niña mediana

(…)

La mañana en la clase de primer año de primaria, muchos niños emocionados por presentar su tarea favorita ante la clase en especial la pequeña castaña de ojos azules que brincaba impaciente en su banca

−Okita chan, tu turno−. Dijo la mujer a la que todos llaman maestra, la niña se levantó a paso veloz, parándose al frente del salón con la mirada de sus compañeros sobre ella; algunos niños murmuraban entre ellos porque la 'tarea' definitivamente iba a ser pésima viniendo de aquella niña. Aspiro, tomando valor pese a las miradas que incluían a su maestra y miro su hoja preparándose para leer.

" _Son las ocho de la noche, hace una hora el alto hombre castaño de ojos carmesí llegó de su trabajo, desde hace treinta minutos rueda por el piso en una batalla campal contra la hermosa mujer pelirroja que levanta el sofá con dos dedos._

 _Mientras ellos dan vueltas por el piso usando sus palabras típicas como 'sádico' y 'china'; un niño hace apuestas con sus dos hermanas menores de dos galletas a ver quién ganaba, a la vez que el menor del hogar aplaude haciendo un mar de baba a su alrededor._

 _En ese momento el hombre salta sobre la mujer, quedando encima de ella, le sonríe de lo que apoda 'forma sádica' diciéndole:_

−" _Gane china, ahora dame de cenar"; −ella murmura diversas groserías que según mi tío inútil, no debemos decir los niños, aunque no es mi tío es muy sabio ese hombre._

 _La mujer pelirroja le sirve la comida al hombre a la vez que nos dice a nosotros que es hora de cenar, como todos los días nos preguntan '¿qué tal nos fue en la escuela?' mientras inician otra batalla por pasarse la sal, mientras el hombre le dice:_

−" _Que asco china no sabes cocinar aun, pídete una pizza", a lo que la mujer le contesta: "Haz lo que quieras sádico hijo de ..."−Ay se me olvido que Gin... digo el tío nos dice que no debemos decir groserías a decir−, cocine lo primero que había en el refri._

 _Todos los días son así, ellos siempre intercambian aquellas palabras a la hora de la cena; pero lo que ella no sabe es que el siempre lame el plato haciendo cara de satisfacción por la comida que siempre esta deliciosa, y lo que él no sabe es que ella se la pasa horas cocinando para él, así es, son un par de orgullosos_

 _Cuando la cena termina normalmente son las nueve, a esa hora no hay nada bueno en la televisión. A veces el hombre le enseña al niño mayor a usar su espada, el hombre dice que algún día será un policía como él, ella siempre lo regaña diciendo que su hijo no se convertirá en un ladrón de impuestos; otras veces ella juega con nosotros a veces se une el perro de la casa y nos montamos en él, mientras el hombre le dice a ella que el perro nos va a pegar las pulgas; y otras veces, la mayoría de las veces, ambos juegan con nosotros usando la gran fuerza de ella, los cuatro nos colgamos de sus brazos mientras ella nos presume su gran fuerza, es realmente divertido._

 _Cuando ya es muy de noche, él me carga en sus brazos hasta mi habitación mientras toma la mano de la mediana y ella lleva al bebe y al mayor en sus brazos mientras le dice a él:_

−" _Sádico eres un debilucho"._

 _Mientras él le responde entre risas_

−" _Cállate china estoy cansado, yo si trabajo no como tu floja"−, ella le contesta con enseñándole la lengua mientras él se ríe._

 _Aunque él no lo diga, yo sé que le gusta verla así, siempre busca la manera de hacerla reaccionar de esa forma y siempre sonríe._

 _Durante la noche a veces se escuchan las voces de ellos dos:_

−" _China sólo plánchame una camisa y ya, para eso te tengo", −grita él, mientras ella le contesta:_

−" _Plánchatela tu sádico, yo podría romperme una uña", −y él le dice:_

−" _Entonces ¿para qué me case contigo?" −Se escucha como ella hace berrinches y le contesta:_

− _Para darme dinero._

 _Al final, llegan a un acuerdo que involucra comida, el tío dice que ella siempre hace cualquier cosa por comida y que eso fue la mejor arma que él pudo usar para que ella hoy en día use su apellido._

 _Los fines de semana vamos con los tíos a todas partes. Por las mañanas vamos con el tío inútil donde está la tía rubia y sus dos gemelos, el tío inútil siempre nos da leche de fresa para crecer grandes, además nos paga la quiniela de quien gano más batallas en la semana sí él o ella. Después vamos con el tío gafas, siempre es el recto y aburrido nunca duramos mucho tiempo ahí. Por ultimo vamos al Shinsengumi con el tío gorila y el tío flequito v, muchas veces él se entretiene atacando al tío flequillo v mientras ella se come las provisiones de la semana del cuartel. Cuando cae la noche, regresamos a la casa._

 _Así es la vida con ese par, ella siempre le grita diversas groserías y lo golpea, él siempre se enoja por eso, pero ella siempre sabe antes que nadie cuando él no está bien, ella siempre tiene las palabras que lo ponen de mejor humor._

 _Él siempre la llama 'china fea', 'china plana' o 'china machorra', siempre hace notar que ella es fea, pero él siempre le dedica miradas aterradoras a los que la voltean a ver, siempre nos trae a la escuela para amenazar a los papás que van a dejar a sus hijos con el deseo de verla a ella, siempre sonríe cuando ella se da la vuelta enojada después de un 'como me veo', siempre hace respetar la regla la china es mía._

 _Ambos se pelean por cada cosa que se les ocurre, no se abrazan ni mucho menos se besan, ella siempre dice que le da asco, él siempre dice que no lo hará hasta que ella se ponga el 'collar'; pero ella siempre se avergüenza cuando él la toca, siempre se queda dormida en su hombro cansada de tanto 'pelear', siempre duermen abrazados asegurándose de que uno no matara al otro mientras duerme._

 _Él dice que se casaron después de un 'se rompió el condón'; pero tío inútil dice que sobrevivió a muchas cosas como cuando el abuelo regala cosas se enteró o como cuando tío feliz amenazó con matarlo y la prueba más difícil el tío inútil, pero él lo logró superó todas esas pruebas aunque ella se arrepentía cada dos segundos de casarse y se arrepentía otra vez de no casarse_

 _Ella dice que 'estaba drogada con sukonbu' cuando dijo que sí; pero el tío inútil dice que es medio tsundere, que cuando era más joven decía que lo odiaba y que era su rival jurado pero que ella siempre se ponía de mejor humor luego de verlo, que ella siempre se divertía cuanto tenían encuentros casuales y que sus sonrisa se volvió más hermosa cuando a duras penas acepto ser la novia, aunque ella quería ser el novio pero se arrepintió al enterarse de que el novio paga._

 _Entre ellos siempre es una pelea de dominación, se juran odio eterno pero ninguno suelta el anillo de compromiso._

 _Él se llama Sougo Okita_

 _Y ella ahora se llama Kagura Okita_

 _Y según mi hermana ellos son el cuento El bello sádico y la bestia china"_

(...)

−China... explícame una cosa−. Dijo el castaño a la mujer que estaba a su lado mirando la televisión nocturna

− ¿Que?−. Dijo la mujer sin dejar mirar la televisión

−¿Por qué mi princesa colgó un cero en el refri?, ¿acaso tu definición de logros esta al revés idiota?−. Preguntó el hombre mirando la hoja de papel colgada

−Ella insistió, los demás la apoyaron así que la deje, no es tan malo no seas dramático−. Dijo la mujer.−Creo que es la tarea donde habla de sus papás.

−Ni siquiera la leíste estúpida−. Dijo él.

−No voy a leer algo que hable de mi infierno a tu lado sádico tacaño−. Contesto ella haciendo pucheros.

−¿Qué tal si cree que ser estúpida es normal bajo tu influencia y por eso lo colgó?−. Dijo el hombre fingiendo estar asustado

−Vete a la mierda sádico hijo de puta−. Se quejó la chica

−Vete tu china malhablada−. Contesto el con una sonrisa burlona

Siguieron insultándose mientras se tomaban de las manos, a la vez que un bebe pegaba un llanto y los tres niños se acomodaban en las piernas de papá

* * *

 _ **N/M (Nota de melgamonster (?) Bueno quise empezar la publicación de los trabajos de Poeta Muerto con mi fic favorito, este lo leo cada vez que quiero recordar a Poeta Muerto. Quería conservar su estilo de subir fics, pero realmente no me acuerdo de eso xd. Así que bueno, nos leemos luego. Ya sea en mi cuenta o en esta**_


End file.
